interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
JO
=jo= * pt: pron eu (compare: io) * en: pron I ( * io ) =Job= * sub n pr =job= * sub =jocar= * v * jocar ???? * pt: v jogar * en: v to play (1. to take part in a game; 2. to gamble; 3. Theat. to act) =jocator= * sub * jocator ???? * pt: n jogador * en: n 1. player ( * participant in a game); 2. gambler =jockey= * sub * jockey A ???? * pt: n jockey A * en: n jockey =joco= * sub * joco ???? * pt: n jogo * en: n 1. play, game (as in “the play of children,” “the game of chess,” etc.); 2. playing, gaming, gambling; 3. game ( * set of things needed to play a game); 4. Mech. play; 5. joke, jest; * joco de parolas play on words * ◊ jocose; joculo-jocular¹, jocular²; jocar-jocator =jocose= * adj * jocose ???? * pt: adj jocoso/a * en: adj playful, jocose * jocosemente ???? * pt: adv jocosamente =jocositate= * sub * jocositate ???? * pt: n jocosidade =jocular= * adj =jocular= * v * jocular¹ ???? * pt: adj jogral * en: adj jocular (as in “a jocular person”) * jocular² * en: v to juggle ( * to perform the tricks of a juggler) * ◊ joculeria; joculator =joculator= * sub * joculator ???? * pt: n prestidigitador * en: n juggler, prestidigitator =joculeria= * sub * joculeria (-ía) * en: n jugglery ( * skill or act of a juggler) =joculo= * sub * joculo ???? * pt: n 1. brincadeira; 2. brinquedo * en: n 1. little joke or jest; 2. toy, plaything =joggar= * v =jogger= * sub =jogging= * sub * jogging A ???? * pt: n jogging A =Johanna= * sub * Johanna ???? * pt: nprf Joana * en: nprf Joan =Johannes= * sub n pr * Johannes (-há-) ???? * pt: nprm João * en: nprm John * ◊ johannita; Johanna =johannique= * adj =johannita= * adj =johannita= * sub * johannita ???? * pt: n cavaleiro de S. João * en: n knight of St. John =joia= * sub * joia ???? * pt: n jubilo, gaudio =joiel= * sub * joiel ???? * pt: n jóia * en: n jewel; * joieles jewelry * ◊ joielero; joieleria =joieleria= * sub * joieleria (-ía) ???? * pt: n joalharia * en: n jeweler’s shop =joielero= * sub * joielero ???? * pt: n joelheiro * en: n jeweler =joint= * sub =joiose= * adj * joiose ???? * pt: adj alegre, jovial =joiositate= * sub =joker= * sub =Jonas= * sub n pr * Jonas (jó-) ???? * pt: npr Jonas * en: npr Jonah, Jonas =jonkheer= * sub =Jordan= * sub n pr * Jordan ???? * pt: npr Jordão =Jordania= * sub n pr * Jordania ???? * pt: npr Jordania =jordanian= * adj * jordanian ???? * pt: adj jordano/a =jordaniano= * sub * jordaniano ???? * pt: n jordano =jornal= * sub * jornal ???? * pt: n jornal * en: n 1. diary, journal; 2. newspaper; also: periodical * ◊ jornalismo; jornalista-jornalistic =jornalero= * sub * jornalero ???? * pt: n jornaleiro =jornalismo= * sub * jornalismo ???? * pt: n jornalismo * en: n journalism (1. profession of a journalist; 2. newspapers and magazines as a group) =jornalista= * sub * jornalista ???? * pt: n jornalista * en: n journalist =jornalistic= * adj * jornalistic ???? * pt: adj jornalístico/a * en: adj journalistic * jornalisticamente ???? * pt: adv jornalisticamente =jornata= * sub * jornata ???? * pt: n jornada * en: n day’s journey =jorno= * sub * jorno ???? * pt: n dia (1. "dia" oposto a "noite"; 2. período de 24 horas) * en: n day (1. “day” as opposed to “night”; 2. period of twenty-four hours) * ◊ jornal; jornata; ajornar; sojornar =Joseph= * sub n pr * Joseph ???? * pt: npr José * en: npr Joseph * ◊ Josephina =Josephina= * sub n pr * Josephina ???? * pt: npr Josefina * en: npr Josephine * * Josue (-é) ???? * pt: npr Josué * en: npr Joshua =joste= * sub =Josue= * sub n pr =Joule (JamesPrescott--)= * sub n pr * joule (jául) ???? * pt: n Fis. joule * en: n Phys. joule =Joule {zjoel}= * sub * Joule, James Prescott ???? * pt: npr físico inglês do qual deriva o nome de "joule"; * lege de Joule lei de Joule * en: npr physicist after whom the “joule” is named; * lege de Joule Joule’s law; * effecto Joule Joule effect * ◊ joule =Jove= * sub n pr * Jove ???? * pt: npr Júpiter (1. Mitol.; 2. Astron. Júpiter) * en: npr Jove (1. Mythol.; 2. Astron. Jupiter) * ◊ jovial; jovedi etc. =jovedi= * sub * jovedi (-dí) ???? * pt: n quinta-feira * en: n Thursday =jovial= * adj * jovial ???? * pt: adj jovial * en: adj jovial * ◊ jovialitate =jovialitate= * sub * jovialitate ???? * pt: n jovialidade * en: n joviality * jovialmente ???? * pt: adv jovialmente =joy-rider= * sub =joy-riding= * sub